Pese a Todo
by MartinaLecuona
Summary: Porque pese a los daños, el tiempo, los cambios... pese a todo, ellos se querrían.


Disclaymer: Todo pertenece a GRRM, si, incluso la idea de poner a Jon y Arya juntos; la tuvo él en una época, según lo que leí por ahí… jajajaja

Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto 59 "¿Incesto? ¿Dónde?" Del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"

Warning:

Como el nombre del reto indica, este fic contiene incest.

W 2: Ygritte no existe en esta historia… o si existe, lo de ella y Jon no fue más que amistad.

…

Jon caminaba por Braavos aquella mañana. La ciudad era cálida, cosa que había sorprendido al muchacho. Según se decía, cuando el invierno llegaba atacaba a todos por igual… pero allí era muy diferente, el sol brillaba, no tanto como en verano, pero ahí estaba.

Jon había estado en Braavos porque, después de haber sido traicionado, la gente lo veía como un desertor… así que no podía estar en Westeros sin recibir miradas de asco… o sea, antes ya las había tenido que soportar por ser un bastardo, pero aquello era totalmente diferente…

…

En ese mismo momento y en esa ciudad, Arya Stark estaba en uno de aquellos escasos períodos de descanso que la Casa de Blanco y Negro le otorgaba de vez en cuando. En esos días Arya aprovechaba para trabajar como Gata de los Canales, cosa que le gustaba sinceramente.

Aquella mañana no era la excepción. Después de que Brosco le diera (a petición de ella) la mayor parte de la mercancía, Arya fue a su segundo lugar favorito después del templo. El Puerto del Trapero.

Como siempre todos trataban genial a Gata. Arya vendió la mayoría de la mercancía antes del atardecer. Ya solo le quedaban aquellos pescados que a Brosco no le importaban, esos que Arya regalaba a necesitados (por ejemplo Sammwell Tarly) o daba a animales esqueléticos.

…

Jon estuvo todo el día deambulando sin rumbo fijo por aquella ciudad laberíntica. Quería conocerla y, ciertamente, no estaba decepcionado con lo que había visto.

El bastardo estaba intentando regresar a aquel templo donde lo habían acogido. Las posadas te cobraban y Jon no tenía demasiado dinero.

Él había partido del Muro sin una sola estrella de cobre, pero había vendido la mayoría de sus posesiones y ahora tenía lo suficiente para comprarse un pescado si estaba muy hambriento. El resto no le hacía falta, el templo se lo proporcionaba… aunque él insistiera en que no hacían falta tantas atenciones. Poco sabía él que en ese mismo templo, su hermanita estaba como acólita.

Como decíamos, el chico intentaba volver al templo. Entre aquellas callejuelas y callejones era muy fácil perderse, y Jon lo había conseguido.

-Hola, ¿necesitas ayuda?–dijo una chica detrás suyo.

A Jon siempre le había costado confiar en la gente, y ahora que lo habían traicionado los hermanos negros le costaba todavía más… pero no tenía nada que perder así que, sin voltearse (Jon nunca miraba a la gente por miedo a ser reconocido) le dijo a la chica.

-Necesito llegar a la Casa de Blanco y Negro, ahí me dieron lugar… pero me perdí ¿podrías decirme como salgo de este laberinto?-

-Seh, claro, yo también voy para allá… por cierto soy Gata de los Canales, pero puedes llamarme Gata.–

Jon no podía ver la expresión de la chica debido a que, si miraba a la gente, temía ser reconocido… pero se notaba que era buena mintiendo. Jon sospechaba que la chica estaba haciéndolo acerca de su identidad, así que lo hizo también.

-Me llamo Gendry –dijo él usando el nombre de un herrero que trabajaba en una posada donde él se había quedado en su camino hacia Braavos.

"Vaya, ¿justo se le tiene que ocurrir el nombre del idiota ese? Por su tono es obvio que miente", Arya no pudo evitar pensar al oír a aquel chico que no se dignaba a mirarla. Arya lo único que podía distinguir delante suyo eran unos rizos castaño oscuro que se le hacían bastante familiares… pero ¿desde cuándo las personas se reconocen por su cabello?

Dándose cuenta de que se había metido en sus pensamientos por demasiado tiempo, Arya respondió.

-Vaya. Tengo un amigo que se llama así. Es de King's Landing y huérfano, como yo. –

El chico, con voz sorprendida, preguntó.

-¿Es herrero? ¿Tiene pelo negro y ojos azules? -

-Sí… creo, no, afirmo que estamos hablando de la misma persona. ¿De dónde lo conoces? –Arya sabía que su curiosidad la estaba llevando a hablar de cosas que no debía, pero, por alguna extraña razón que ella no comprendía, esta vez no le estaba importando ni mierda.

-Cuando venía aquí me quedé en la Posada de la Encrucijada, donde él trabaja… ¿y tú? -

"Así que el idiota ya no es un bandido, se consiguió trabajito… Hora de mentir", pensó Arya.

-Nuestros padres eran amigos –dijo ella con naturalidad. –ahora… ¿vamos al templo? –preguntó para zafar de la conversación.

Vamos –respondió el "Rizos y ambos emprendieron el camino.

Cuando llegaron, el Hombre Bondadoso estaba allí. Lo que preguntó, mejor dicho a quién le preguntó, dejó a Arya paralizada en su sitio.

-¿Cómo fue todo, Jon Snow? –

Arya abrió sus ojos como platos. Era obvio que el Hombre Bondadoso sabía la verdadera identidad del chico… no, del chico no, de aquel idiota que había extrañado más que a nadie… "¡Y mira donde me lo vengo a encontrar!" pensó y entonces, una frase que Jon le había dicho al entregarle a Needle vino a su mente. "Los caminos pueden llevar al mismo castillo".

Entonces recordó otra cosa. Lo que había pasado después de bautizar la espada, eso que nadie había sabido ni sabría jamás…

"Presta atención, ¡estúpida!" se recriminó a sí misma.

-Bien, Sr. -Respondió Jon mirando a aquél hombre.

-Veo que te reencontraste con la persona que más extrañabas –replicó el hombre.

-Lo siento Sr… no entiendo ¿de qué está hablando? Yo no conozco a Gata de ningún lado… -

-Oh, sí que la conoces… aquí tenemos un veneno especial que nos deja ver cada recuerdo o pensamiento de otra persona. Te lo voy a suministrar y, cuando lo bebas, mira a la persona… si tanto te aterra mirar a los ojos a la gente, basta con que mires cualquier parte de su anatomía… y, antes de que preguntes sí, el veneno muestra los recuerdos verdaderos de la persona por más que esta esté usando otro rostro. -dijo el hombre, que sabía que, por una extraña causa, aquel chico veía incluso si un mismísimo hombre sin rostro mentía… y, antes de que Jon pudiera decir algo, el anciano ya estaba buscando la poción.

Mientras el anciano buscaba la poción, esto era lo que pasaba por la mente de Jon.

"La persona que más extraño es ella pero… es imposible… ella está por casarse con ese bastardo" ante ese pensamiento, unos celos enfermizos lo invadieron. Jon recordó entonces el secreto que él y su (ya no podía llamarla "hermanita" sin que la tristeza lo embargara) que ella habían compartido.

"¿Y si Bolton me mintió?" ese pensamiento se coló repentinamente entre todos sus recuerdos pero Jon lo descartó al instante… aunque una ínfima parte de su mente aún lo creía.

En ese momento el hombre regresó con la poción. Jon la bebió de un solo trago y, mirando la espalda de la chica, vio todo, absolutamente todo.

Arya sintió como su mente era invadida y se transportó a sus más tiernos recuerdos.

Recordó las constantes reprimendas de su madre, el secreto favoritismo por ella y Jon que mostraba su padre, Robb negándole todo e instándola a ser una dama, Su odio mutuo con Sansa y Jeyne, Sus juegos infantiles con Bran y Rickon…

Y lo recordó a él, Jon, su hermano favorito pese a todo.

Recordó la primera vez que habían hablado, sus juegos, sus escapadas de la septa Mordane para estar con él… y aquel último día.

Recordó cuando él le había dado a Needle, y luego aquello.

…

TRES AÑOS ATRÁS

-¡Needle! –dijeron los dos al unísono.

Jon hizo su camino hacia la puerta, pero de repente volvió una vez más sobre sus pasos.

Arya lo vio, sorprendida. En esos tiempos era demasiado pequeña como para entender la mirada que le dirigía Jon.

El chico se detuvo frente a ella y tomó su rostro entre sus varoniles manos.

-Vamos a compartir un secreto… no, otro secreto nosotros 2... Pero es aún más secreto que lo de Needle ¿entiendes? –fue lo último que dijo el chico antes de presionar sus labios contra los de su hermana, suavemente.

…

PRESENTE

Arya sintió que la invasión en su mente se detuvo.

-¿Es suficiente, Jon Snow? –hoyó que el Hombre Bondadoso preguntaba.

-S-si, Sr. –tartamudeó Jon.

Entonces el hombre se volvió hacia Arya y dijo.

-He notado algo, Arya de la Casa Stark. Tus recuerdos han saltado muy rápido… tú no te has resistido. Eso significa que, pese a todo el entrenamiento, tú no puedes ser un Hombre sin Rostro. Lo siento pero… Ve en paz, Arya Stark y tú también, Jon Snow. –

Entonces Arya sintió como una fuerza los empujaba a ella y a Jon, suave pero firmemente afuera.

Y en ese momento, ella supo que, pese a todo lo que le harían, pese a todos los nombres que tendría que usar en el futuro para pasar desapercibida, la niña idiota siempre estaría dentro de ella.

Jon la tomó del brazo y Arya, deteniéndose, se dio cuenta de que estaban en un callejón desierto. Ella no se había dado cuenta por donde caminaban y, gracias a eso, se habían perdido.

Jon le levanto la cara y dijo.

-¿No te parece que tenemos un… asunto pendiente? Luego nos contamos todo pero ahora… -y, tras esto, sus bocas se fundieron en un beso que, ciertamente, era mucho más maduro que el primero… de hecho, aquel había sido solo un roce y este… ok, sus lenguas tomaron bastante partido en el asunto.

…

Arya y Jon vivieron su vida clandestinamente, ya que ambos eran altamente buscados. Pero no por eso fueron menos felices. Tenían ratos de tratarse como hermanos pero a veces… a veces eran una pareja hecha y derecha.

…

¡Holaaaa! :D es mi primer fic de ASoIaF… ¡no me mateenn!

Bueno, por primera vez desde que escribo un fic no tengo nada que decir… ¡solo que espero que les haya gustado!

Sah sí, y pedir que si dejan un RR sin cuenta dejen algún sitio para poder responder excepto instaran… ¡aún no me lo creo! Jajaja

Bueno chau, ¡besoss!


End file.
